5 Times Jim and Pam Argue in Front of the Camera
by Catherine Daniels
Summary: Jim and Pam share five interviews. JimPam.


Five Times Jim and Pam Argue in Front of the Camera

1.

"So, it's been two months since our first date." Jim nodded slightly and looked over to Pam who blushed slightly.

"Yeah we've been dating bit. We even announced to the office that we're officially a couple. I hadn't really dated anyone since Roy so, this is good."

Jim cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's obviously something."

"Well," he turned to face her, "I thought we weren't gonna talk about him."

"Are you kidding me?" She turned to face him completely, ignoring the fact they were still at work and in front of the cameras. "You _have_ to get over that. There will have to be a day when I can mention Roy and you don't get all defensive."

"I just want to protect what's mine."

"You're a jerk." She got up and left him alone with the cameramen, slamming the conference room door behind her.

"That didn't go well."

2.

"Jim and I have been together for a year now."

"Yeah, it's going really good. We, um, have a really great relationship and we're still able to work well together here at Dunder-Mifflin. Even when we fight, we're able to still work together."

"It's not like we fight a lot, but sometimes we do."

He looked over at her. "Yeah, not a lot." He looked back at the camera, "I mean, that last time was something stupid. I mean, I didn't mean to get the wrong tickets for the theater, it just kind of happened."

"You don't think that was a big deal?" Her question caused him to turn and face her.

"You said it was okay."

"Yeah, I _said _it was okay. That doesn't mean it was."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You just were. That ballet was really important to me."

"Well, you have to tell me when something bothers you. I don't always know."

"You should be able to."

Jim looked to the camera for answers.

"Don't look at them."

He turned back to her, "What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry, okay?"

She huffed and left the room, leaving Jim alone with the cameramen again.

3.

"Show it to them."

"No." Pam's face showed frustration above all else.

"Come on Pam, the people want to see the ring."

"The people _have _seen the ring."

"What do you mean?" He turned to look at her, confusion in his eyes.

She refused to pull her gaze from the camera. "I just think it's excessive to have to show the girl at Starbucks my engagement ring."

"Oh, come on, she liked it."

"Yeah, and the guy at Dunkin' Donuts, and the guy on the corner who sells the newspaper, and security guard downstairs?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"_And _the maintenance guy in your building-at 5:30 this morning when you asked me to marry you."

"I'm excited, okay?"

"Just, stop with the showing off the ring. As it is I have Kelly gushing all over the place."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Neither looked at the other, but instead stared straight at the camera until they cut.

4.

Pam smiled into the camera, holding Jim's hand in her lap. "So, we're getting married next week. Finally. And it's a big deal."

"Everyone from the office is invited, even Roy."

"Yeah, we invited Roy. I think it shows how much we've grown as people that we're able to invite him to our wedding."

"Yeah." Jim sounded less than enthusiastic.

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Nothing."

"Oh, no. Not this again."

He turned to look at her. "It's not that. Really. I'm fine with Roy, but honestly, do you think it's a good idea to invite your ex-fiancée to our wedding? I mean, I'm kind of the reason you broke off your wedding to him in the first place."

"So?"

"So, it's gonna be awkward."

Pam glanced between Jim and the camera, then back again. "I think it'll be okay. I mean, Karen's invited and you're okay with that."

"Not really." He turned back to the camera while she stared at his face.

"I thought you'd be okay with it."

"You didn't even ask."

"You could have told me some of this stuff."

"You wanted to plan the wedding. You're the one that told me that you had the wedding stuff under control and all I had to deal with was the honeymoon."

"Exactly, so why are you so upset?"

"Maybe I wanted to help with the wedding."

"Did you?"

"Not exactly."

"Then, what is your problem?"

"You want to know the truth?" He looked back at her.

"Um, yeah."

"Okay, fine. Roy."

"Well, I'm not so glad Karen's coming either." She let go of his hand and they both looked forward to the camera.

"That's not my fault."

She huffed and shook her head.

5.

"Jim is NOT allowed to touch me ever again."

"This is not my fault."

"Um, yeah, it is."

"You were there too, you know." He looked at her, but she wouldn't look from the camera.

"I am fat, cranky, have to pee all the time, can barely sleep, and I eat a lot all because of him."

"Again, it takes two people to do that." He pointed down at her enlarged belly.

"Screw you Jim Halpert."

"Fine. You won't have to worry about me touching you anymore. After the baby is born I will never touch you again."

Her mood changed drastically. She turned to him with pleading eyes. "Oh, don't say things like that. You know it's the hormones talking. It's not that I don't want you to never touch me again. I'm terribly emotional right now, that's all."

"Nope. I'll never touch you again like you asked."

"Jim," she pleaded.

A smirk graced his lips and he turned to her. "Kidding." He kissed her gently and rubbed his hand on her belly. He turned back to the camera and smiled wide, "This is gonna be awesome."

Pam smile, but quickly it faded. "Ugh, I have to pee again." She got up slowly, aided by Jim, and made her way to the door. "I hate you," she said before leaving.

Jim waited for her to be out of earshot before he turned to the camera. "I love that woman. Always have, always will."


End file.
